La única excepción
by Kath Mc Kolin
Summary: Él solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió. "Eres la excepción a toda regla".


**Summary****: Él solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió. "Eres la excepción a toda regla".**

**Disclaimer:**** Bla bla bla, Twilight…bla bla bla Steph…blablabla Nada me pertenece. Enjoy:)**

_**Aviso:**_ Canción- _The Only Excepción-Paramore_

Little OoC. No digan que no se los dije.

**XXXXX**

**La única excepción**

**By: Kristen V. Cullen**

**(****Presente-23 años. 22 de septiembre)**

Los restos de mi fiesta de cumpleaños todavía me pasaban factura, así que el cansancio no tardó en llegar mientras mi novio y yo mirábamos una película.

-Bella…-suspiró lentamente-. Te amo-el silencio reemplazó todo sonido y sentí ambas partes de mi corazón contradecirse. Mientras que una latía de felicidad, la otra se rompía lentamente.

El miedo era algo que no podía evitar sentir allí, en ese momento, mientras me encontraba a medio camino del sueño y la realidad. Edward pensaba que yo estaba totalmente dormida, pero la inquietud evitaba que pudiera dejarme ir contra su pecho en el sofá de su casa.

"_-Belly, no llores. No pasa nada, mamá volverá pronto."_

Esos recuerdos imborrables seguían viniendo a mi, pesadillas demasiado reales como para olvidarlas.

_When I was younger  
I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart  
And I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it  
_

**(12 años)**

_-¿Papá?-llamé-__¿Estás llorando?-él se dio vuelta y sonrió con los ojos rojos desde el jardín. Nunca creí que lloraría de esa forma. _

_Pero entonces noté que nada había sido un sueño. __Mamá se había ido._

_Para siempre._

_-No cariño, vuelve a la cama._

_And my momma swore that  
She would never let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
If it does not exist  
_

**(13 años)**

_Las lágrimas mojaban mi camiseta mientras trataba de mantener una voz neutral._

_-¿Vas a volver?_

_-"No lo sé Belly. Tal vez…"_

_-Mamá…-tomé una gran bocanada de aire-. __Te extraño. Papá te extraña…_

_-"Yo también."_

"_Mentirosa. __Tú nos dejaste. No nos amas", pero esas palabras no salieron de ninguna parte._

_-Mamá…_

_-"Debo irme cariño. Te llamaré pronto."_

_Colgué el teléfono y sequé mi rostro, esperando que papá tardase un poco más en volver. Nadie tenía que saber de nuestra conversación, o por lo menos nadie a quien pudiese lastimar._

_But darling,  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception_

Maybe I know, somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone  
Keep a straight face

Su respiración se hacía más acompasada y las voces de la televisión eran lo único que llenaba el silencio. Me pareció escuchar a Alice en algún punto, preguntando dios sabe que pero siendo despedida por un suave _"Shhh, está dormida"_.

Me aferraría a mi lugar si alguien quisiera moverme. Contra todo pronóstico de mi misma, necesitaba estar a su lado. El calor que me tranquilizaba era adictivo.

Já, había que verlo. La fría Bella Swan necesitando que la abrazara un hombre…

Pero no era cualquier hombre.

**(18 años)**

_-No puedo seguir así Bella-murmuró Jacob-. Yo te amo, pero parece que tú…que tú…_

_-¿Qué yo qué Jake?-pregunté, demasiado calmada para la conversación que estábamos teniendo. Esa fue la gota que había derramado el vaso._

_-Que tú no sientes absolutamente nada-y un poco de esa realidad me explotó en el rostro-. No te importa Bella, es eso._

_-Entonces, terminemos. Yo no puedo quererte._

_And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable, distance  
And up until now  
I had sworn to myself that I'm  
Content with loneliness_

Nunca me había detenido a pensar en lo mucho que había negado esto en mi vida. En lo mucho que me había acostumbrado a la distancia, esa que evitaba que cualquiera viese lo rota que estaba por dentro. Yo no quería ser Charlie en la historia, mucho menos Reneé. Me negaba a sufrir.

No entraba nadie que yo no deseara.

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

Well, You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  


En algún punto llegué a pensar que en realidad me faltaba algo. ¿Acaso ser escéptica a _ese_ sentimiento era una pérdida? ¿Era posible estar incompleto si uno no creía en los cuentos de hadas?

Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Nunca ninguna situación me había hecho replanteármelo.

Estaba en mi naturaleza alejar a la gente.

Simplemente era así.

Entonces apareció el mejor amigo del novio de mi mejor amiga.

Un pensamiento brilló en mi cabeza con claridad: Como tu vida puede cambiar con unas cuantas palabras de un desconocido. Como esa persona que un día saludas puede llegar a ser indispensable.

Y como siempre creí que eso le pasaba a todo el mundo menos a mí.

**(20 años)**

_-Edward Cullen-esos ojos v__erdes se iluminaron para darle paso a una sonrisa que me quitó el aliento-. Tú eres Bella, ¿cierto?_

Hasta sus defectos me parecían los indicados para alguien como yo. Las fallas lo hacían interesante. Se equilibraban con sus cualidades (demonios, el chico parecía un jodido ser perfecto los primeros días).

Gruñí en mi fuero interno al recordar. Alice lo había dicho, Rose casi me lo había gritado en la cara.

Él era todo lo que aparentemente había querido y nunca había notado.

Edward era el que me había hecho ver la poca predisposición a arriesgarme que me detenía, todo lo que eso conllevaba. A su camino cortando todas las fuertes cuerdas que me ataban a mi propia realidad.

Él me tenía al borde del precipicio y yo ya no sabía si sentía el mismo miedo a esa caída.

_I've got a tight grip on reality  
But I can't  
Let go of what's in front of me here  
I know you're leaving  
In the morning, when you wake up  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream_

Ohh-  


**(21 años)**

_-__¡EEEEEDWARD!-grité histérica mientras golpeaba su espalda._

_-No puedo creer que no quieras meterte a la piscina con nosotros Isabella-me retó, tratando de disimular su jovialidad-. Tanto tiempo bajo ese árbol hará que te crezcan raíces._

_-Bájame__. Por favor, por favor, por favor. Te daré lo que quieras, pero por favor bájame. Ni siquiera tengo mi traje de baño._

_Se detuvo una milésima de segundo, aunque no soltó mi agarré._

_-¿Lo que quiera?-preguntó, juguetón. Abrí mi boca para contestar pero el agua me cubrió completamente._

_-Te detesto-__él solo besó mi mejilla y nos sumergió._

Su brazo libre cubrió mi cintura y me sorprendí por lo extraño de la situación.

Me sentía segura.

En paz con muchas partes de mi misma que no podían ponerse de acuerdo.

**(Verano****-22 años)**

_-Te pido una oportunidad Bella. Lo juro, una sola. Si no funciona, nunca volveremos a hablar de esto-lo miré con desconfianza._

_-¿Sabes la bomba que sería eso para nosotros? Digo, de verdad, de verdad, ¿eres consciente?_

_-¿Por favor?-hizo un tierno puchero pero luego, ante mi silencio, se puso serio-. Isabella soy capaz de arrodillarme con tal de que salgas conmigo. Solo para tu información, en mis veintidós años de vida nunca me he arrodillado por una chica._

_-Habla en serio-aseguró Jasper mientras Rosalie __asentía con resignación-. Créeme._

_-Oh con un demonio__-resoplé, tratando de seguir mi camino. Todos en el campus nos miraban divertidos-. Edward no seas infantil. Es un capricho._

_-Tú lo pediste-y casi muero de vergüenza al ver como apoyaba una de sus rodillas en el suelo y tomaba mi mano. Tuve ganas de gritar al escucha algo muy parecido a "¿Le propondrá matrimonio?" de uno de los profesores que empezaban a juntarse a nuestro alrededor._

_-¿Qué te sucede Cullen?-siseé muy bajo, para que nadie más escuchase-. No puedo creerlo ¿Qué demonios me has visto para hacer esto? _

_Él solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió._

_-Eres la excepción a toda regla... Vamos, no puedo estar sin ti Swan. ¿Qué dices?_

-Te amo.

Y así nada más, solo existía este momento en mi cabeza.

Esto era el tipo de felicidad que debería de haber poseído desde el comienzo.

-Yo también-murmuré demasiado cansada como para subir la voz. Su respingo casi me hizo reír.

Él era algo que nunca más volvería a ver.

Algo por lo que valía la pena bajar las defensas.

_You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
_

Sonriendo mentalmente y con el sueño golpeándome con todas sus fuerzas, escondí mi rostro en su cuerpo y aferré mis manos a su camisa.

_And I'm on my way to believing  
_

Nunca podría arrepentirme de esto. Él me hacía creer que nunca podría arrepentirme.

_Oh, __and I'm on my way to believing_

**XXXXX**

**No es mi mejor trabajo ****así que, como excusa barata, les contaré la situación que le dio nacimiento a esta titulada "idea de una muy aburrida tarde de primavera lluviosa".**

**Esta chica, sí yo, estaba sentada en su supercomoda silla para la computadora, viendo Glee y después escuchando Paramore. Tan llorosa estaba con esta canción que sus neuronas hicieron sinapsis y plam! Salió este one shot poco convincente, por lo menos para ella.**

**Espero que me dejen un review con sus opiniones.**

**Yo mientras me voy a transcribir el primer capítulo de la oh nueva versión de Me Perteneces.**

**Love you girls;)**

**Nota: Otra reedición. Disculpas a los que reciben mis alertas (que por lo que he le****ído diría: que hay, hay) y prometo no volver a reeditarla.**

**Por cierto…**

**Reedición: 7 de Marzo de 2011.**

_**KVC**__**.**_


End file.
